A Certain Mysterious Number 6
by Silverknife101
Summary: Dave Jennings is a level 2 with no ability that he knows about. He has amnesia and remembers nothing. He meets Sarah Rexy, who makes Jennings her partner. Does he have an ability? Will he remember why he has amnesia? What does Rexy mean by "partner"?
1. Amnesia

**A Certain Mysterious Number 6**

**Author notes: This is my first fan-fiction. I got this idea from thinking about some abilities that should exist. Official characters are owned by A Certain Magical Index, the unofficial characters are mine. Any new characters will have American names because I'm not good at finding Japanese names.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>**ue**

"How's the tests going?" The guy named 'General' says looking in the direction of people in capsules. He wore an army uniform and had a blond buzz cut.

"Fine." The scientist says looking at a screen. He was in a white lab coat, was bald with a little white hair, and a face like a frog, nicknamed "Heaven Canceler".

"Oh!" Heaven Canceler says in surprise from an error that appeared on the screen.

"That sounds bad." General says curiously walking over to Heaven Canceler.

They both looked at the screen, "He's a level 2 with no ability." Heaven Canceler says pointing at the screen.

Screen; Name: Dave Jennings, Gender: Male, Age: 15, Height: 165cm, Background: Orphan, Level: 2, Ability: N/A, Affiliation: Judgment (177th Branch Office), Occupation: Student (A Certain High School), Living: Apartment District 7 room 113, Picture: Brown-blond hair, Green-blueish eyes.

"Every time I put him through the System Scan, it says he's a level 2, but it doesn't say his ability, and his AIM field goes inward instead of outward, like if it's trying to keep something in." Heaven Canceler says.

"Um, he's special type of esper, but he's never going to become "Number 6" being a level 2, so just throw him out." General says walking away from Heaven Canceler.

**End Prologue**

**Explanation**

This takes place in Academy City, where everything is scientific from robots to esper powers (abilities). The ability users are level 0 to level 5, level 0 being weakest/no powers and level 5 being strongest. There are 7 level 5's, 1-5 and 7 are the 6 known level 5's. 'Number 6' is the only unknown level 5 and has never been seen. This story is about, what if the 6th level 5 disappeared and there are only 6 level 5's. So people don't start freaking out, knowing that there are actually only 6 level 5's and give up trying to be level 5's themselves, people behind the scenes of Academy City are trying to make the 6th level 5 themselves. The rest of the back story will be told through the characters.

**Chapter 1**

**Present day**

I woke up in an empty dumpster in a back alley, that was filled with the smell of trash. The only things I remember are my name, Dave Jennings and my age, 15. I remember AIM(An Involuntary Movement) fields/a weak energy field and personal realities. I was in a causally black long sleeves shirt and brown cargo pants.

I found a note on top of my gut. I quickly read the note to myself, "School District 7 Apartment room 113, Male, Dave Jennings, Age: 15, Affiliation: Judgment (177th Branch Office), Total time in Judgment: 3 years, Occupation: Student, School: A Certain High School, Level 2, Ability: N/A." on the note there was a picture of a 15 years old boy with brown-blond hair and green-bluish eyes, I figured the picture was probably me. There was an armband for judgment, I think, and a phone under the note.

I put the note into my pocket and started to put the judgment armband on. I looked through the contacts on the phone and found nothing. I close the phone and put it away. I started to pull myself out of the dumpster.

As I was doing that, I thought about my amnesia. Amnesia is one of the best ways to forget something, so is that why I have amnesia, to forget something, maybe my dark past? Did I have a horrible life and I just wanted another try at life? Was I trying to escape some dark side of this city and I took some drug to give myself amnesia? If I did do that, then isn't it going to catch up to me, soon or a later?

All I saw in the alley was garbage cans, so nothing of interest. I heard footsteps coming from the side of the alley.

A girl with long black hair with a white flower in her hair and blue eyes came around the corner. She ran past me to the other side of the alley, then three thugs came from the corner and stopped in front of me. The middle thug stepped ahead the other two.

"It seems like we have a Judgment officer." He says with a little laugh. He throw a right punch towards my gut.

I react by pushing his arm to the left and, quickly returning a punch into his gut, followed by a knee to his face, finishing it off with a punch leaving him unconscious.

"Wow! He knocked him out." The other two thugs says looking at their knocked out friend.

"Hey, get up." One them says to his knocked out friend. "Let's get him." They both say lodging forward at the same time. I counter their attack by shoving both of their heads into each other, double KO.

After that attack, the girl came back from the corner, seeing the thugs laying unconscious on the ground.

"Hey are you OK?" I ask the girl. "Um, I'm apart of judgment." I say pointing towards my badge.

"Yeah and that was cool how you took care of them." She says looking at what just went down.

"Dave Jennings." I say putting my hand out for a handshake.

She was looking to the side with her hand, trying to cover some laughs. "Sorry, I'm Ruiko Saten." She had tears in her eyes, "Jennings, ha ha ha." Saten started to laugh out loud and all I could do was look at her with a straight face.

"Is it really that funny?" I ask her, who now had her hands on her gut.

I felt something behind me. Before I could've turned around, I got the force of a dropkick to the back of my head, making me face-plant into the ground.

"I'm apart of Judgment." She says putting me into handcuffs. She started to look at the knocked out thugs. "How did you defeat them, Saten?" She asks. I got a better look of the teleporter girl, she had pink hair in two ponytails, pink eyes, and wore Tokiwadai Middle School uniform.

"I didn't, it was him." Saten says pointing at me.

"Why did you handcuff me? I'm in judgment, too." I say struggling in the handcuffs.

"Oh sorry." She says taking me out of the handcuffs.

"I'm Dave Jennings." I say standing up.

"Ha ha ha." They were both trying to hid their laughter, but they quickly lose their cool and started the laugh out loud.

"I'm still not sure how that's funny." I say honestly with a straight face.

"Sorry, I'm Shirai Kuroko." Kuroko says this trying to hide a laugh. "Anti-Skill will be coming soon to pick up the thugs. So, let's get back to Uiharu." She put her hands on Saten's and my shoulders, I got a bad feeling about this.

Saten and Kuroko both teleported away, while I felt a cold breeze come by. I looked down and saw, no clothes on me. "..." I got back into the dumpster I was in and waited for them to come back.

When they came back they were both surprised. "Hey, Jennings you can come back now, it's not funny." Kuroko says looking around.

"I'm here."standing up in the dumpster, making sure my lower half was not seen.

Saten and Kuroko started to blush and look away after seeing my upper body.

"Um, can you hand me my clothes now?" I ask putting my hand out.

"S-sure." Kuroko says handing me my clothes.

I start to put my clothes on, it would be bad if Anti-Skill saw me like this, public nudity is not the best thing to be arrested for. "Did you purposely did that?" I ask angry.

"No, I didn't do it on purpose." She says trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

Once I was done putting my clothes on, I stepped out of the dumpster.

"Let's try that again." Saten says that acting like if I was not just stripped nude. I took a step back from her, being nude in the public is not my "thing".

"Why don't we just walk there?" I say not wanting to go for round two.

"Fine." Saten says depressed, I didn't like the way she said it, no sarcasm. I took another step away from her.

We all started to walk. "I wonder why I couldn't teleported you along with your clothes?" Kuroko says asking a reasonably question.

"Um, I don't know." I say as we went into a 5 story building. We climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

We entered a room with boxes, several screens, a computer, a laptop, and two girls. Both had judgment armbands, short black hair, the shorter girl had golden-brown eyes, a headband of flowers, and was sitting down. The other girl was taller, had blue eyes, and glasses.

"Here we are." Saten says.

We got here quick, like too quick. Like, why did you even want to teleport here, too quick. But that question was never answered.

"Hi, oh. I see you brought one of our new members here, Dave Jennings." Glasses girl says looking at us. I waited for someone to laugh at my name... Wait, I'm joining this branch?

"Wait, he's joining our branch?" Kuroko says surprised.

"Yes and let's start with introductions, I'm Mii Konori." Glasses girl says standing up.

"I'm Kazari Uiharu." The headband girl says. She was on the computer.

"Wait, there is another member?" Kuroko says not too thrilled about that idea.

"Yeah, but she's not here, she's Sarah Rexy." Konori says, "She was in the same branch as you were in Jennings. Do you know where she could be?"

Oh, crap an unanswerable question about my past. Um, um, quick think of an easy answer. "Um, she never really came into the branch office, so I never really got a look at her." I said the first that came to mind.

"K." Konori says accepting my answer.

The door behind me opened. A girl with golden-brown hair and eyes came through the door. She wore a Tokiwadai Middle School uniform. "Oh, here you are Kuroko."

"Who's this?" We both said at the same, pointing at each other.

"Dave Jennings, Mikoto Misaka. Mikoto Misaka, Dave Jennings. Jennings will be joining the 177th Branch Office" Konori says introducing us to each other. Misaka was trying to hid a laugh.

"Sissy here is the third ranked level 5, Railgun." Kuroko says pointing at Misaka.

"Hi." I say nonchalantly. There was a load "thud" behind me, Kuroko had bashed her head into the wall.

"How can you nonchalantly say 'hi' to the third ranked level 5 esper?" Kuroko asks angry.

"What the problem with it? I'm not just going to treat her different just because she's a level 5 and I'm a level 2 with no ability." I say explaining.

There was this pause of silence, did I say something I wasn't supposable to?

"EHH!?" They all say in surprise. I did say something shouldn't have.

"But that's just an urban legend!?" Kuroko says in surprise.

"The urban legend is true!?" Saten says excited.

Uiharu typed at a lighting speed on the computer, the screen then showed a picture of me and everything on the note I had. Everyone started to crowd around the computer, that included me too.

"Here; Dave Jennings, level: 2, Ability: N/A, Extra Notes: Dave's AIM field goes inward, instead of outward, like if it's keeping something in." Uiharu reading what was on the screen out load.

"Wow!" Everyone said, even I was impressed at what it said.

Saten placed her hands on my shoulders and started to shake me. "OMG, your a living, breathing urban legend!" She yelled.

"Please stop." I say, making Saten stop and let go of me.

"This is interesting, but it doesn't explain why I couldn't teleport you with your clothes." Kuroko said wondering. Your going to make a misunderstanding, I can feel it.

"Wait, what?" Misaka asks.

Crap, I have to correct this before it gets out of hand. "Um, you see Kuroko here tried to teleport me, but teleported my clothes instead." I said trying to clear it up.

"Here I'll show you what I mean." Kuroko says stepping toward me with a creepy smile, I quickly stepped back, I got a horrible feeling about this.

She put her hand on my shoulder, I quickly put a rolling chair in front of me, it only covered my lower-half which was good enough. Suddenly I felt colder, my clothes appeared over on top of a table.

I started to blushing. "So, where can I change? Cause I'm not changing while "Tele-finger" is here." I say walking over to my clothes, still holding the rolling chair in front of me.

"Why did you do that Kuroko?" Misaka asks hitting Kuroko

"Ow, all I wanted to do was show you what all men had to show." Kuroko says pulling away the chair that I used to cover myself up with, I had my pants on when she did that. (I'm a very fast changer.)

"Kuroko!" Misaka says angry, there were sparks coming from Misaka's bangs.

After that little "accident", it was getting late so we all had to go home. They said they may come to my apartment for a welcome party.

I looked at the note I had in my pocket and started to walk to my living quarters, or at least it says I live there.

How would I describe the day I just had today; woke up with amnesia in a dumpster, fought thugs, got dropkicked, stripped nude, met the third ranked level 5, and was stripped in front of said level 5. I looked up at the sky, thinking over what happened today.

Then I faintly saw it, a person thrown off the top of a building. I moved on instinct, running to the just thrown person. Diving at the last moment before they hit the ground, catching them.

We rolled down a hill to the banks of a river, I took most of the impact from the fall. Once we stopped, I got a look at what they was wearing.

They were wearing blue jeans and a Tokiwadai Middle School vest, which meant they were a she. She had a tomboy look, mainly with the blue jeans, and her short, dark brown hair. She had more of a tomboy look then Misaka did, but still looked feminine.

I plan to take her home with me, it sounds like I'm taking home a lost animal. I couldn't just leave her there and my mind is usually cleared of any dirty things. I mean I am a healthy teen boy, but I do have some control.

I quickly put her on my back, piggyback, and ran to my apartment room, 113. I ran, because I felt like if I left her there for an ambulance to pick her up, she would have been in more danger then in my room with me.

When I got to my room it was unlocked, if it was locked I would have been in trouble, I opened the door. There was a bathroom with shower, small kitchen, glass sliding doors to a balcony, a T.V., a table with something on it, and a bed. I put the girl in the bed and looked at what was on the table, a remote, and two key cards for my room.

I looked at the her, she's completely defenseless laying there on my bed, I probably could... Wait, that is my bed and I haven't even slept in it once myself. Just don't think about it, you'll do something that you'll regret. Now, I can add, saved a girl from falling, to my list of what happened today.

I Took a quick shower and decided to sleep on the ground next to the bed. A pillow and a blanket. I called it a day and slept.

**6:30 P.M.**** Next day**

I woke up handcuffed to the glass sliding door with tomboy was on top of me. I tried to get up, but my hands were handcuffed and my face and the tomboy's were close to each other. "Um, good morning?" I say tried. My blanket was covering my lower half.

"You're going to become my partner." She says with certainty.

"For what?" I asked. Why me? We just met and I don't even remember my own past.

"Um, are you stupid, did you get brain damage?" She says tapping my head. Is this how you'll make me into your partner, by insulting me?

"No, I just have amnesia, so all I know is that I'm apart of judgment, and I'm a level 2 with no ability." I say honestly hoping she loses interest.

"Yeah, I was told that you were apart of judgment and a level 2 with no ability, so thats why you are going to become my number 6 level 5 partner." She says explaining.

"Number 6 level 5 partner?" I say, number 6 kinda sounds familiar for some reason. Was I in a project and that's how I got my amnesia?

"Let me explain what what I mean by number 6 level 5 partner." she says clearing her throat.

"Wait." I say, I still had an unanswered question.

"Hu?" She says, wondering why I stopped her.

"What's your name? You know since we're going to be partners from now on." I said with trust and a little smile. I think I was trusting her a little to much, but it feels like she wants, no, needs someone to trust and someone to trust her and, so I decided to be that someone for her.

She was surprised by what I said, I saw little tear in her eye, "Gah, aren't you trusting me a little too much, I mean I did handcuff you?" She said brushing away the tear, I think she was happy that I trusted her. "My name is Sarah Rexy and your name is Dave Jennings." She said introducing herself, Rexy fits her tomboy look. Sarah Rexy isn't that the other member for the 177th branch of judgment?

"Wait, aren't you also in judgment?" I ask.

"Yep, in the same branch as you." She says, that would explain why she has handcuffs, but why was she thrown off the rooftop? "Anyway, let me explain what number 6 level 5 partner means." She says clearing her throat again, "The 6th level 5 disappeared, and people may stop trying to reach level 5 if they found out, so the government has given the chance to level 4 and 3 espers to be a level 5 without actually being level 5. They set up this battle royal sort of thing with partners. No one, but the people who are taking part in this can know about this number 6 battle royal. There are no two espers with the same power in this battle royal. Certain level 4's and level 3's, and you, are the only one's that can take part in this battle royal. Level 4's can make partners with any other level who are taking part in this, 4, 3, or 2. If a partnership wins the battle royal they both become level 5's, they said that we would have to share the 6th rank and I was thinking, with a partner my survival chances are increased by like two. That's the jest of it."

"Why did you picked me, if you could've picked a level 3 and what's your ability?" I ask after taking all that information in.

"Me? I'm a level 4 teleporter and why I chose a level 2 with no ability whatsoever to be my partner? It's because..." She said looking at me with a smile. I thought she was going to say something sweet, but she said, "I need a decoy." She said it with a straight face too.

"..." There was this awkward silence. "Um, can you get me out of these handcuffs?" I said, wanting to get away from her. Wait, she's a teleporter, crap.

She put her hand on shoulder, I have a bad feeling about this and the aftereffect. "OK." she says, suddenly my shirt and boxers appeared on the bed. She saw that I was still there and all that happened was that my clothes teleported on the bed. To add insult to injury, I forgot to lock the door, so Misaka, Saten, and Uiharu didn't knock and just walked in. Rexy and I looked at the them, and they looked back at us. This was probably the worst misunderstanding I ever had.

They saw the way we looked, me sitting naked and handcuffed with an unknown girl on top, who was only in a dress shirt. They probably were going to say something, but couldn't because they were embarrassed by the way we looked.

On the inside I was yelling, "No! It's just a misunderstanding! Let me explain!" but then Rexy decided that she needed to make more of a misunderstanding.

She said, "Do you guys want to join too?" Rexy do you love making other people's lives horrible? Is my life dead now?

They all were blushing at us. Misaka then said, "Sorry, to interrupt you two!"

Kuroko then teleported inside to see what was happening and saw us. How do you clear up a misunderstanding like this one? While, anyway I had to it clear up before Rexy decides to say the first thing that came to mind.

"It's not what it looks like! You see, um, I found her hurt and outside, so I decided to let her sleep in my bed, when she woke up she handcuffed me, she's a level 4 teleporter and she accidentally teleported my clothes off, um, oh, and also she's our new member of judgment!" I said making sure to leave out the number 6 level 5 project thing.

Kuroko looked like she didn't believe me, "Is he telling the truth?"

"Yeah." Rexy said. Everyone calmed down and Rexy was still on top of me though.

"Can you take of the handcuffs?" I ask.

"Sure." Rexy says placing her hand on the cuffs, they appeared on the table.

I scratched my wrists, they kinda hurt from the cuffs.

"Can you get off me Rexy."

"No, because your nude." Rexy says sitting up right.

Then everyone realized something, the only thing separating me and Rexy was a blanket.

"Um..." I say blushing.

How do I get out of this?

"I wasn't planning on giving "it" away, yet." Rexy says bashful, making jaws hit the flipping floor.

"Here." Kuroko says putting her hand on me, I... don't actually have a bad feeling about this.

I was teleported into the shower, it worked finally, and I landed on a bottle Rexy must of left out.

"Ow!" I whined in pain, that's going to leave a bruise.

My clothes teleported on top of me shortly after.

I got them on and walked out of the shower to find Rexy in a Tokiwadai Middle School vest and blue jeans.

"OK, let's go to the Garden of Learning!" Uiharu says with determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Good? Bad? Review.<strong>

**This takes place during the Railgun manga 72.**

**I already have ideas for some new abilities, if you have any then please send them to me. Here are some of the names of the new abilities:**

**AIM Reader**

**Make Over**

**Armory**

**Drawer**

**Imagine Maker**

**Watcher**


	2. Power

**Author's notes: Yes, I know there are spelling mistakes in the first chapter, but I didn't notice them until I upload and there'll probably be more, so I'll try to catch myself when I do make mistakes. Please don't freak out when I do. **

**P.S. If you guys are wondering if the kinky stuff will continue? No. Dave will still be stripped, but the "naked handcuffs" was probably pushing the T rating a little too far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**~6:40 A.M.**

"First, we need to go to the Tokiwadai Dormitory, Uiharu." Misaka said.

"Why?" I ask, aren't you guys like, still angry at me?

"To see which room Rexy is staying in." Misaka answered.

"First lets eat breakfast, should we eat out?" I ask, as far as I remembered, I don't know how to cook or at least not very well.

"We'll be eating out. Does anyone disagrees with Joseph's?" Misaka said.

"No." Everyone answered, walking out.

**7:30 A.M.**

After we ate at Joseph's, we got to the Tokiwadai Dormitory. It was a 3 story building made with mostly bricks. When we walked in, there were several groups of girls talking, and we were greeted by a tall and slender woman in glasses.

"Welcome back Misaka and Kuroko, I see you brought your friends..." She said, then she saw me. She looked at me with a cold look and said very coldly, "And a guy."

I kinda awkward and since I was the only guy there, we started getting the attention of the groups of girls.

"Oh, I see you brought our newest resident, Sarah Rexy, as well." She said seeing Rexy in a Tokiwadai Middle School vest. "I'm the Tokiwadai Dorm Supervisor and lets find you a room, Rexy." She walked over to a bunch of metal mailboxes, Rexy quickly followed behind.

"I have a question?" Rexy said.

"Yes?" The Supervisor said looking away from the mailboxes.

"Do I have to stay in one of the rooms here or can I stay somewhere else?" Rexy asked. Why is she asking that?

"If your asking if you have to stay in a room here then no, but I highly recommend you do." She answered with a confused look on her face.

"K." Rexy said, walking over to me. What is she doing now?

"Dave can I stay at your place?" She asked. Wait, what! Calling me by my first name and staying at a my place, a guy plus a guy you just met.(in Japan calling someone by their first name means your in a close relationship with them)

The whole room heard Rexy and became quiet.

"Um..." Crap that surprised me. "Don't you want to stay here?" I asked, unsure. I hope just she's joking.

"Does mean I can't?" She said, looking at me with sad eyes and since she was barely shorter then me, she was almost level with me.

Stop, no one could say no to those sad eyes. "If you want to stay with me, you can, it's your choose." I said, feeling a little guilt.

"I'll stay with Dave." Rexy said, turning around.

The whole room was surprised by what had happened.

"OK, if that what's you really want." The Supervisor said, very annoyed and angry. She looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Um... Rexy, why don't we go to my room?" Misaka said, pointing to a door near the mailboxes and trying to ignore the last part.

"K" Rexy said, catching up.

"Jennings. Sorry but, guys aren't allowed in the dorms and after this we'll go to the garden of learning, so good luck." Kuroko said, grabbing Rexy by the hand and pulling her away.

"Bye, Dave." Rexy said going through the door.

"Bye, Sarah." I said, blushing.

After they left, the supervisor said, "Well I hope you take good care of Rexy." with an awkward smile. She didn't say a word, but her eyes said, 'If you even think of dirtying that pure maiden, I WILL KILL YOU.' Her eyes stared into my soul. I quickly left, my soul was crushed a little.

I walked past a girl with golden hair and golden eyes with stars in them. She had a handbag, which she pulled out a T.V. remote from it and pressed a button.

Then out of nowhere an ear numbing '_NNNN__' _started to ring in my ears. My legs kinda felt weak and I caught myself falling to the ground. The gold girl looked at me with a confused look, but not an "are you OK?" confused look, a "why didn't it work?" confused look.

She pressed the button and the ringing stopped. "Hm... What's your level?" she asked as I pulled myself up.

That a weird question to ask at a time like this, "Me? I'm a level 2." I said, itching my ears.

"Ability?" She asked, unconvinced.

Why am I being interviewed, "I have no ability." I said.

"Interesting. Well anyway, have you seen a 'Railgun' around here?" She said, looking around.

Railgun, does she mean Misaka? "If your talking about Mikoto Misaka, she went to her room." I answered. Who is this girl?

"Thanks." She said, walking into the building.

I walked away, my next stopped was A Certain High School.

**~11:30 A.M.**

I was still searching for High School.(I was never good with directions) I heard, "Rotten luck." It came from a guy. He had black, spiky hair and somehow got his right hand stuck in a vent. It was quite the sight.

I walked over to him and asked, "How did you get your hand stuck?"

"I dropped my phone and now my hand is stuck." he said, not thrilled.

"Let me help you." I said.

After like an hour, we finally got his hand unstuck.

"Thanks. I'm Kamijou Touma." He said, putting his right hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Dave Jennings." I said, grabbing his hand. The moment I did that, my hand felt like it was not there anymore, like if it was asleep. I quickly pulled my hand back, it slowly stopped being asleep. Could his ability be **Synchrotron **or** Vector Change? **No, then he probably could've cut the vent, and it looks like he didn't notice. Could he hold the answer to my ability? Nah.

"I got to go, bye." He said, going into a run.

"Bye." I said, waving.

_Ching!_

"Such Misfortune!" He yelled, he somehow got his foot stuck in a drainage grate.

**~3:20 P.M.**

After that accident, I ate lunch and finally found the High school. I couldn't get in, because it was a day off.

I started to be followed by a person in a black coat. They chased me onto a roof, the same roof that Rexy was flung off last night. It looked like it was about 5 in the afternoon. The person took off the coat. It was a man in his 20's by the looks of it. Brown, messy hair, a 5'o clock shadow, and had a metal rod in his left hand. The rod started to bend into the shape of a knife.

"What do you want?" I asked, this is not looking good for me.

"I. Want. You. To." He said each word as he got closer. "Die!" He said, rushing at me and tackling me.

I'm not the best fighter, I got lucky with those thugs. I can't defeat a knife user with my bare hands.

He sat on top of me and started to stab into my chest with his knife. His expression was an a small smile. I was stabbed again and again, each time I felt less pain. So this is how I'm going to die, I thought I was going to die a hero, but it looks like I was wrong. Wait. Why isn't the knife was covered in my blood and why aren't the stab wounds bleeding? Then, it felt like something took over my body. I couldn't move my body expect I could move my eyes and I still felt the knife stab me, but I couldn't feel the pain.

My hands grabbed the knife and a creepy voice escaped my mouth, "Now, don't hog all the fun to yourself."

His face quickly changed into horror. He started to back off in fright. "W-what are you?" He said in a very scared voice.

My body started to stand up, while my attacker's was straggling to his feet. More words escaped my mouth in a bone-chilling voice, "Me? I'm called by many names, Dave Jennings is one of my many names, but you can call me, Insanity." What the heck is wrong with me, I might have a demon in my body?!

"S-stop joking with me!" He yelled, shaking. "I-I'm Andrew Stand, a level 3 with the ability to control metal a-and your suppose to be a level 2 with no ability, why aren't you dead!"

"Ha ha ha ha HA HA HA!" My body laughed like a mad man. "Sorry to break this to you, but I'm not going to die from that weak attack."

"I-I-I stabbed you in the heart like three times already." He said, walking backwards.

"Ha ha,I'm already dead!" Escaped my mouth, I felt a creepy smile appear on my face. How am I already dead? This is a little to much handle. "But that's another story." My body started to walk to him. When my face was in front of his, "Now it's my turn to have fun."

_Thud!_

He fainted, right there and then. The moment I regained control of my body, I fell to the ground. My head was filled with so much questions. I looked at my wounds, they were there, but weren't bleeding. I checked my pulse, it was there so that means I'm alive. Maybe it bluff that I'm dead. I took apart my shirt and used it as bandages. I started to walk home with a lot of questions and only a few, if any answers.

**~7:30 P.M.**

I got back to my apartment, still unsure what had happened. I decided to take a shower to clear my thoughts. I went through it over and over, but never could get my head around. I also decided to not tell Rexy and the rest of them. This encounter could have happened because of the "Number 6 Project" I got stuck in. I quickly covered my wounds with some bandages.

**8:00 P.M.**

I ate a cup of ramen, I should stop thinking about it, Rexy just came back.

"I'm back." Rexy said, with some grocery bags and 4 card-like things.

"What are these?" I said, lifting the cards up.

"Indian Poker." Rexy said.

"We need 48 more cards to have a full deck." I said, putting them down.

"That's what I said. But basically these cards can hold dreams." Rexy said, grabbing one.

"So?" I asked, unsure why.

"So, you can go through the same dream as your friends. You put it on your head when you go to sleep." Rexy said, putting one on her head.

"Can I use one when I go to sleep?" I asked, I was kinda interested in it.

"Sure." Rexy said handing me the pink one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I think I should try harder to upload more often. Sorry if the chapter is too short.<br>**


End file.
